My Immortal Tears
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: *Sequel to Streets of Heaven* Seto remenisces the past at Yami's funeral...and now he finds out that someone knew about him and the pharaoh. (SxYY ish)


My Immortal Tears 

Anthy: I'm not writing this one.

Anshi: She's going off to cry.

Anthy: *leaves*

Anshi: I'm in control of this songfic now. 

BP: Okay. 

Anshi: *types away furiously*

@@@@

My Immortal Tears

A light rain fell on the black umbrellas and coats gathering around the new headstone at the cemetery. Anthy and Yugi were the ones affected most by this. Everything they owned that was black…they wore. Anthy placed two roses (one red and one white) on the grave and turned around. She and Yugi held each other tightly, as if the other could heal their hearts. Seto pulled up last, just as the others were leaving. Anthy took refuge behind a tree. She needed to talk with a certain CEO. 

Seto stared down at the black gravestone that bore the name of his love. Yami's name was written in silver, and a small ankh stood above that name. 

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears

Seto tossed one of his duel monsters cards onto the roses that Anthy had placed and began to walk away. He could do this. No one would see him crying here. 

And if you have to leave 

"Are you leaving so soon Seto?" 

Seto saw Anthy emerge from behind at tree. Tears were streaming from her eyes and her makeup had been abandoned. She wiped the remains of it away and looked at Seto again. 

"If you want to leave…Just go." She said, turning back to the grave.

I wish that you would just leave 

"I might. You look broken yourself. Go home." 

Anthy glared at him through her tears. She didn't like him, for more than one reason. 

"I knew about you and Yami." 

'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  


Seto froze. Anthy's expression softened only slightly. Seto put his arms on her shoulders. She recoiled from him. She didn't like this. Seto wanted to know. No one knew about them. How did _she_ know? 

"How did you know…?"

And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal

"It was in his eyes." She said.

Seto hit her so hard that she smashed into the tree she had hidden behind. She touched it gently, feeling blood trickle down her cheek. Seto grabbed her neck and demanded to know how she knew. Anthy cringed slightly. 

This pain is just too real 

"He would come to me crying in the middle of the night…" Her voice trailed off. The pain…it was too close to her. Seto hit her again, demanding for her to continue. 

There's just too much that time cannot erase 

"Did he say anything about me?" Seto asked hastily. Anthy wrenched herself free of his grip, but stayed close to his side. She began to cry again. 

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

"Once in a while, he'd come to me. He was crying his heart out saying over and over 'he threw me out. He told me to leave. You're the only one who loves me anymore.' I figured out pretty soon that it was you." Seto said nothing to that. Many times, Yami had come to _him_ about Anthy. 

I held your hand through all of these years 

"I had felt betrayed." Anthy said. Seto had a feeling that she wasn't done. She looked over at the grave again. Seto shook her gently and she seemed to snap back into reality. 

But you still have  
All of me  
  


"I confronted him one night…_that_ night. I told him how I felt…"

"Go on." 

"He said… 'How dare you say that? Why would you think that I don't love you?' I think…that's when I hit him before I even realized what I had done…" 

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life

Seto urged he to go on. She seemed like she would burst into tears again. Again, he shook her gently and she went on. 

"He said something to me…and left. He went to you. And something got him on the way home. I saw it. It was like he got torn apart. I called you." 

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind 

"YOU!!!" 

Seto hit her again, harder than before. She fell back, more blood dripping from her cut. She said nothing. Seto stared at her with rage in his eyes. 

"I wanted you to know. You didn't see my crying outside."

"No…I…I didn't." 

Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams

Anthy didn't care for her blood. She looked at the grave again, and then at Seto. 

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"Once." 

"Who?"

"My 'father'. He was the one who adopted me and Mokuba, introducing us to Noah.. I pushed him out a window." 

Anthy laughed to herself. She knew this. 

Your voice it chased away 

"I mean someone you loved." Seto shook his head. Anthy was ready to cry again. She had kept it in for the week before now. The world went to hell.

_All the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal 

She buried her face in Seto's chest, crying and saying that she had killed Yami. That it was all _her_ fault that he had died. Seto gently placed his arms around her, trying to tell her that it wasn't her fault.

This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

"Anthy. It's not your fault. You didn't kill him."

"Yes I did. I told him to go! If I hadn't done that…he'd still be alive!" 

"That was no one's fault. You didn't know." 

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  


Anthy looked up into his blue eyes, tears streaming from her redish snake-like eyes. He gently wiped away a tear, much to her surprise. Her watery eyes had a mix of emotions, fear, sorrow, and pain. Seto wiped another tear away. 

I held your hand through all of these years 

"You look prettier when you smile." 

Anthy suddenly pushed away from him, turning her back and crying again. 

"What? I'm just saying…"

"It…it's not you." 

"Then what?!" Anthy hesitated.

"You hold me…like he did." 

But you still have  
All of me

"oh Anthy…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"I try so hard to forget that he's gone." 

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone 

Seto held her again, holding well against her struggles. 

"Let me go! I don't want to die again." 

Seto quietly silenced her, wiping away more tears. 

But though you're still with me 

"Leave him a card." 

Anthy seemed puzzled, but then looked at Seto's card, sticking out between the two roses. She knelt down ant turned it over, then looked up at Seto again. 

"You…a…Blue Eyes?" Tears streamed from her eyes again. Seto nodded to this. 

I've been alone all along  
  


"It seemed appropriate for him. Undefeatable."   Anthy nodded. 

"Then I'll leave my Koryu."

"Your Armored Hunter-Killer dragon." Anthy cried again.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

Seto held Anthy close to him as the two walked to the waiting limo. She was still crying. But Seto wiped away her tears again. They would start over. Yami wouldn't want either of them to live on eternally in sorrow. 

I held your hand through all of these years 

"Seto?" 

"Yes Anthy?"

"…Thanks."

"Same here."

But you still have  
All of me  
  


@@@@@

Anshi: I'm going to cry. 

BP: Review first!


End file.
